


Shattered Sorrow

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Falling In Love, Futanari, Loneliness, Old Friends, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Passion, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Connie ended up taking her own road in life, one that her parents hadn't expected. Instead of going to college to become a lawyer or a doctor she took to the open road with a motorcycle and a sword, doing what she could to help people and make the world a better place. Back in Beach City Pearl eagerly awaits her letters in the mail, the closest thing the gem has to compassion and companionship in a world that doesn't need her anymore.When Connie comes in for a visit, it's time for the former student and teacher to come to terms with the true connection between them.This story is inspired by a picture of adult Connie, done by CubedCoconut. You can find the imageright here.(It's totally SFW.) CC, thanks for giving me permission to use your image for reference, and for providing such lovely art to the fandom!





	Shattered Sorrow

Shattered Sorrow  
-By Drace Domino

 

She would never admit it, but the years had been hard for Pearl. It seemed like with every passing day on Earth things got a little bit more difficult to endure, which made for an unsettling thought considering gems didn’t die of old age. Was this really what she had to look forward to, a life that was filled with more and more loneliness with every passing moment?

She had put on a brave face, of course, as she always had attempted to do. When the hostilities with Homeworld had ended and Earth was left alone in peace, it was a time for celebration. A time for happy endings. But long after the smiles from that victory faded things started to change, and bit by bit it felt like the pieces of Pearl’s life were dismantled and taken away. 

Amethyst was the first to leave. Sure, she only went as far as Lapis and Peridot’s barn to live with the two of them, but the house seemed astonishingly quiet without the usual crashing noises that came with her midnight chaos. Amethyst was a hard gem to live with, but...not a boring one, to be certain. Now she lived in a three gem relationship that Pearl knew she could never be a part of, even if she wanted to. As hard as it was to lose Amethyst in the house it didn’t even compare with losing Steven. Growing up was just what humans did; even half humans, and the boy that Pearl had helped to raise was no different. He was in college now, calling every other day just like a good boy, but those phone calls were a poor substitute for having his smile nearby. And Garnet...well, Garnet was never lonely. She was always so content to keep to herself, to stay silent and not interact. The end of the war with Homeworld gave Ruby and Sapphire a chance to truly explore each other in a time of peace, and somewhere along the lines in that process they had forgotten about most everyone else. For the time being, Pearl was effectively alone in a home that was once filled with noise and laughter, and it was harder than she had ever imagined.

There was one consolation; of course. One thing that always made Pearl smile, one thing that helped stave off the loneliness and the isolation. Every few days a letter would arrive through the old fashioned mail, each time sporting a new return zip code but always written in the same hand. As soon as they’d arrive in the mail Pearl would quickly snatch them away to her personal room, and as she laid back in bed she’d take the time to enjoy a letter from her former student, Connie.

“Dear Pearl,” The girl’s penmanship was utterly flawless, even now that she was an adult. All of that time practicing when she was young had certainly paid off. “I’m in Texas right now, and it’s way hotter than Beach City. The roads seem to go on forever and the only way to cool down is to drive as fast as I’m allowed, but don’t worry, I’m still being careful. I’d never forget my helmet, at least not after the last time you yelled at me! So anyway, where did we leave off in the adventures of Connie Maheswaran? Oh, right, I was tracking down the signal of a Homeworld beacon somewhere in Arizona. When I got there, imagine my surprise to find out that the place was infested with…”

The story went on, detailing yet another tale of heroism for the young swordswoman. After the Homeworld had ceased hostilities Connie had chosen a different path than Steven, and the two had chosen to remain friends while their lives took them in opposite directions. Where Steven had chosen college to learn more about humanity, Connie’s choice had been...well...not particularly supported by her parents. There was no college, just a motorcycle and endless stretches of road. There was no law degree, just a sword that she carried to defend the innocent. There was no wealthy and sophisticated man hanging from her arm, just a sleeve of elaborate tattoos of swirling flowers and color, representing her adventures with the Crystal Gems.

Connie was a hero now, and Pearl couldn’t of been prouder. Each letter that the young woman sent was another treasure the gem could hold to her chest, and unlike her semi-daily phone calls with Steven they were a memory she could endlessly revisit. A small book of letters from Connie sat close at hand within Pearl’s bedroom, and the gem poured over them on the nights when her loneliness was at its peak. Returning a message to a young woman that travelled constantly proved difficult, but deep down she knew that no matter where Connie was she knew that her former teacher was reading each note and savoring every word.

By the time two years had passed since she saw Connie last, the best letter yet arrived. It was simple, short, and to the point. As Pearl held it her hands trembled, her eyes grew misty, and for the first time in years she felt truly, genuinely happy.

“Dear Pearl,” She could almost hear Connie’s voice in reading it, the mature tone that had developed as the young woman aged. “I’ll be visiting soon. I miss you...a lot.”

It was the most cherished letter in Pearl’s stack, and never had she read the same eleven words so many times before.

\--

When the day finally arrived, the sound of a roaring motorcycle announced Connie’s presence. From her place on the front porch of her home Pearl could see the distance vehicle drawing near, and sure enough the sun was catching against the smooth surface of the helmet she had once yelled at Connie to wear. Even from a distance the girl was glorious; toned dark arms sticking out from a sleeveless white tank top, one of them heavily marked in tattoo ink. Bright colors wove in and out of each other in a design that meant a great deal to Connie; each symbol and shape detailing some part of her adventures with the Crystal Gems. Even a bright star representing Steven himself was marked near her hand; proof of the bond she had with the young man that was by now like siblings with. Dancing behind the bottom edge of her helmet was a long trail of black hair; dancing against the wind while the motorcycle pulled into the sand and made a beeline for the stairs leading up to where the gems had once all lived.

Pearl; for her part, wasn’t content to stand still and watch. By the time Connie had turned off the ignition Pearl was already halfway down the stairs, darting ahead with an enthusiasm that hadn’t lived inside of her for some time. The young woman didn’t even have a chance to remove her helmet before her old teacher arrived at her location, and Connie was immediately forced to catch the slender gem in a sudden and intense hug.

“Oof! Hi, Pearl, you...ooooof!” Gems could hug tight, no matter how strong she was. Connie returned an immediately embrace with one of her own, drawing those powerful arms around Pearl’s slender body and giving her a worthwhile squeeze. Immediately the emotion in the moment struck her; seeing Pearl from a distance was one thing, but to be holding her so close after so long, to feel the quivering and trembling from one of the strongest women she had ever known? It was nearly enough to make Connie misty by the time they pulled away. Soon she held Pearl’s shoulders in her strong palms, but she continued to stand close to the gem while she savored the chance to look into her face. “Wow...missed you even more than I thought I would. It’s great to see you again, Pearl.”

“Oh, Connie, you too.” Pearl’s voice ached as she stammered back, a heavy blush already appearing on her cheeks. As the poised and mature member of the Crystal Gems such outbursts weren’t truly her place, though she was terrible at masking her joy. With her hands reaching towards Connie’s helmet to assist in stripping it away, her voice continued to dance between stable and wobbling, every word threatening to overwhelm her with emotion. “It just...It never fails to amaze me, the woman you’ve become. You’re just...you’re…”

There were a great many words she could’ve used, and so many of them were hardly appropriate considering their past relationship as teacher and student. She had known Connie since she was a child, helped to sculpt the woman she became, and now she stood utterly dumbstruck before the beauty she had helped to forge. Of all those inappropriate words Pearl’s mind reached out for one, and when she spoke it was with nothing short of a whimper.

“...breathtaking.”

The blush that arrived on Connie’s cheeks was immediate and intense, and only encouraged her to give Pearl another fiercely tight hug. This time it wasn’t one that faded anytime soon, and the two old friends stood together on the sand enjoying the other’s proximity. For the moment nothing more was said, because Pearl had already summed the moment up. Connie’s arms simply tightened, and relished in how good it felt to have Pearl so close once again.

 

It was stunning just how naturally the two had fallen into line together once more. Though their earliest interactions had been of Pearl teaching Connie how to be a knight, now that the two stood as equals there was an almost instant bond that made every word shared between them fluid and genuine. While Pearl led Connie inside she could only barely contain her widest of smiles, and for the first time in far too long the door swung open to let in someone other than herself or Garnet. The old couch that had seen so much use over the years now held both women at opposite ends, and with utter delight marking her face Pearl eagerly listened to every Connie had to say.

The adventures the young woman had gone on over the past two years were impressive; easy to show that she made the right decision in striking out on her own. In the time after Homeworld’s failed attack on Earth and the ensuing peace that followed, there were still plenty of dangers and misunderstandings to be handled. Where Connie’s wits and blade appeared those dangers soon found themselves resolved, and the young woman had done her part in making sure that there could be true peace between the two worlds. With every new story Pearl grew more and more impressed with her former student, and though she didn’t quite realize it at the time, drew closer and closer to her on the couch.

“Connie, I can’t tell you how proud I am.” Pearl practically swooned, her voice a blended twist of the joy of a teacher and the profound admiration of a fond friend. She found herself leaning against the edge of the couch and studying the young human woman with an adoring smile pressed against her features, one she was completely unable to strip away. “When Steven first introduced you to us, we were afraid of you getting tied up in things. To see that you’ve come so far, that you’ve done so much for us…”

“I couldn’t of done it without the Crystal Gems.” Connie responded with a sweet smile, leaning against the back of the couch in her own right. She allowed one arm to brace over the edge; her tattoos on full display as she allowed her chin to rest idly against the back of her hand. Though she was a strong and fiercely independent young woman there was a simple charm in how she looked at her old teacher, studying her face and letting her eyes dance across the sight of Pearl’s gem. “I couldn’t of done it without you, Pearl. I can’t...I can’t even imagine who I’d be if it wasn’t for you. You gave me so much confidence back then, and it meant the world to me. I…” She paused for a small moment, and then let loose with a tiny chuckle from the back of her throat. “I probably shouldn’t say this, but...I always wanted to impress you more than anything. Worked myself silly every night when I was home, hoping that you’d notice. You were a tough teacher, though, never let me off easily.”

“Well, I’d have to observe that my teaching style must have worked, considering the fine specimen of humanity you turned out to be.” Pearl blushed as she said it, and in a bold move invited herself to reach a hand forward. Her fingers drifted up to Connie’s arm, to the swirling colors and shapes of her ornate, elaborate tattoos. She started by touching the edge of the star that so clearly represented Steven himself, and soon danced from shape to shape in a delicate touch. She was tracing the girl’s markings in such a dedicated fashion that she lost track of herself for the moment, swept up in the joy of being near someone so wonderful again. With her teeth gently pressing against her bottom lip and her eyes casually drifting over bright colors set against smooth dark flesh, it was all too easy for Pearl to drift into her thoughts in a way that she hadn’t for a long, long time. A time before Steven had ever made the scene.

And Connie, with a blush marking her cheeks, allowed it. She simply rested there with one hand on her knee and the other still holding up her chin, studying Pearl while the gem traced her tattoos. She could’ve told her the stories for each one, but enough stories had been shared that day. With the sun down and a calm darkness passing over the city it was the perfect time for peace and quiet, for the old friends to fall silent as something new stepped up within them. When Pearl ran out of tattoos that she could reach her fingers naturally moved to the next surface, slipping up Connie’s chin and moving to caress the young woman’s cheek. It was slow and smooth as ever, her pale digits crossing rich brown skin, angling up to give the briefest caress of the girl’s ear where several studs and rings played under her touch. Before Pearl fully realized just what it was she was doing her hand had managed to find a place nestled against Connie’s cheek, palming her flesh while her thumb slinked even further still. A sweeping press over the human’s lips, from corner to corner, drawing a thin line that spoke of the gem’s most internal desires.

Connie merely smiled a little more, and pursed her lips just enough to press a kiss into Pearl’s thumb. Though her gaze was casual and content it was clear that there was something behind it; something so focused and intimate it was impossible for Pearl to deny. The gem merely swallowed nervously, a shudder running through her as she realized fully just what it was she had stumbled into.

“...oh...oh my.”

 

It was mere moments later that the two women literally spun into Pearl’s room; Connie’s feet carrying them both as she twisted in a joyful circle. The lightweight Pearl was fully in her arms with legs hitched against the human’s waist, and resting underneath Pearl’s tiny gem rump was a pair of strong swordswoman hands. The two were giggling amidst a heated kiss that was only building more and more as the seconds passed, a kiss shared between former teacher and student that had been a long, long time coming. For Connie it was a thrilling moment in which a long sought after devotion had been realized, and for Pearl it was the sudden notion that the feelings that had stirred inside of her went much further than mere adoration of her student. They had proven long ago that gems certainly felt the same stretch of emotions that humans did, and Pearl was free to enjoy the very sweetest of them as she pressed her lips fully against Connie’s own and drank in deep the taste of her.

It was moving wonderfully fast, but after so many years of loneliness neither woman was interested in keeping things slow. As they moved to the edge of Pearl’s bed Connie peeled her lips off of the gem’s own for a brief moment, and with a dashing smile she held her forehead to the other woman’s and whispered to her in a heated voice. Every word was brushed with desire and hunger, and though it was the same voice as the kind young woman that had trained underneath her, Pearl could tell that her intent was hardly that of a student anymore.

“Pearl, is this...are you sure you’re okay with this?” Connie asked, holding Pearl still with two firm grips underneath her tiny rear. Her brow bent in with a brief look of concern, and she had to fend off her racing heart to prevent from simply pouncing the slender gem. “I’ve wanted it for a while, but...not if you’re not su-mmmph…”

Pearl was hardly an impulsive gem. Such traits were usually attributed to Amethyst’s brashness, or the fact that Garnet so often acted without thinking things through. That evening Pearl was saving some recklessness for herself; however, and she fully gave in to those desires aching inside of her. While Connie spoke Pearl simply silenced the girl again with a hungry kiss, pressing in with her tongue to taste the flavor of the human anew. As she sealed an affirmation across Connie’s mouth she suddenly pulled back on the girl’s shoulders as well, her legs hitching tighter to her waist to ensure the momentum would be enough. Soon she felt the comfortable embrace of her bed on her back, and even more thrilling the weight of her human student on top of her. A quiver of desire echoed through Pearl’s entire frame as she felt that sudden warmth across her, and she gave into the charms of the human girl even further. Soon her hands were exploring curves she never imagined touching before, and similarly Connie’s own powerful grip was upon her.

The human was muscled in the most delightful of fashions, and Pearl melted as she let her fingers trace across them. She gripped Connie’s biceps and shook with pleasure at their touch, knowing that they were the strong arms the girl had developed to be a proper swordswoman and hero. She allowed one hand to move up to tease the piercings in Connie’s ear yet again while the other sunk into her dark locks of hair, moving into a forest that she could easily see herself get lost within. Most scandalously of all her legs crept up and over to move around Connie’s back, slinking into place and hooking her ankles just at the base of the girl’s tailbone. There Pearl tightened her embrace and rocked her hips forward, carrying through with the desire-laced motions that her driven by pure, hungry instinct.

From the perspective of the former student, her teacher was a slender, sexy delight that was wrapped around her with unveiled passion. Every touch that marked Connie’s flesh drove her further and further into the kiss, and she muscled her tongue against Pearl’s own to showcase just how much she craved her. When Pearl squeezed her she made sure to grind forward with her hips to return that tantalizing favor, and in doing so she let Pearl know about the secret addition that she had been sheltering for almost a decade. A bulge that pressed against her jeans, a throbbing addition that she hadn’t been born with but had gained during her time with the Crystal Gems. It was...a side effect; as she had always known it, something that appeared on her body after the first time she had fused to become Stevonnie. While Steven’s body had remained the same Connie’s had shifted, giving her a masculine member that now ached against the front of her jeans.

It was naive to think that human and gem fusion wouldn’t have any side effects, but Connie hadn’t told anyone about her change for fear the gems would refuse to ever let her fuse again. She had left all of them in the dark about a dynamic change to her body until that very moment, and she wasn’t planning on doing much talking anytime soon. The greater science of human and gem fusion during adolescent years could be put on hold until the morning; for now, she had to make love to her teacher.

With the two women pressed so desperately close to one another, it was difficult to strip away each other’s clothes...but the challenge only made it more fun. Connie found herself giggling into Pearl’s lips while she fumbled with the edge of the gem’s shirt, pulling it up past her navel to allow her fingers to caress that flat, smooth belly. The squirming of her teacher made her ache all the harder for Pearl’s attention, and it helped her push forward to strip that garment away and toss it swiftly to the side. Soon the tiny breasts of the delicate gem were there for Connie to explore, to grip within her firm palms and to roll against with her fingers and thumbs. Pearl melted even deeper into Connie’s enchantment while she was fondled in such an intimate way, but she wasn’t idle and forced her own hands to return the favor. She was working at Connie’s belt, fumbling with the infuriating metal clasp and finally yanking it free with a sudden swipe. With a few gentle shimmies of Connie’s hips she was able to work her jeans down to where the girl rested on her knees, and that was thankfully enough for the moment. From there Pearl’s fingers smoothed against the shapely bulge against the front of Connie’s panties, caressing back and forth while their lips parted just long enough for the gem to offer a sweet and tender whisper.

“Connie, I…” There was a nervousness in her voice, natural and to be assumed. Her blush was heavy and even her voice was trembling, though there was no doubting her resolve. Her fingers continued to rub up and down the growing bulge against Connie’s panties, and her eyes danced across the young woman’s, searching for so many joyful things. “This is...completely new to me. You’ll need to show me how it’s done.”

“I’ll take good care of you, Pearl.” Came the soft whisper from the powerful human above her, and it was offered alongside a small, sharp kiss at the corner of Pearl’s lips. “I’ve wanted this for years, I’m not about to mess it up now.”

That promise alone was enough to make Pearl swoon, and it made it easy for Connie’s powerful hands to reach down and finish the job of stripping away her teacher’s clothes. Soon Pearl’s shorts met a similar fate as her shirt and both were left discarded, leaving her bare and beautiful for Connie to enjoy. Tiny breasts that were adorable and lovely to caress, a flat belly and thin legs, and a smooth slit that was just as human as the gem’s emotions. Pearl laid underneath Connie with a blush that ran from her cheeks to her chest, and despite the millennia long difference in their age it was clear who would be the student that night. Connie’s smile was gentle as she pulled away from Pearl; just long enough to hitch her fingers to the waistband of her panties. As they started to drift down inch by inch her member finally flopped free; snapping forward and slapping against the top of Pearl’s slit with a noticeable slapping noise. As Pearl was left gasping and writhing under the contact, Connie finally spoke before descending once more. Simple words to be sure, words she had even told her teacher under more platonic circumstances, but never had they carried such weight for Pearl as they did in that instant.

“I love you, Pearl.” Connie’s voice was pure and innocent, as noble as her deeds for the past several years. “I love you and I...I just want you near me. All the time.”

It was almost unfair to the gem, to hear such words just as Connie slid herself against her entrance. How could she possibly tell which experience made her heart race more?

Thankfully, it didn’t matter so long as the evening continued.

 

The tension of Pearl’s walls around her member, the soft noises of a gem in heat, the feeling of fingers rushing into her hair or dancing over her tattoos...those were the sensations that Connie lost herself in that night. She was finally able to indulge in a passion she had nurtured for quite some time, and she was pleased to realize that it was every bit as glorious as she had hoped. Her fondness for Pearl in such a mature fashion had been long-nurtured, dating back to when her body first had changed, but there was no more recourse for her to shelter herself away in her bedroom thinking of the gem as she fondled herself. She didn’t have to be content with phantoms and fantasies anymore, she had the real thing whimpering in delight underneath her, wrapped around her member and giving it a hungry squeeze.

The kissing that followed their first moment of penetration was as intense as any Connie had ever known, and it was enough to make Pearl quickly realize that she was faced with a passion even greater than she held for Rose. What was an unrequited love with someone twenty years gone when there was this marvellous human atop her, spearing her, showering her in every bit of affection she could imagine? The fold of Pearl’s arms around Connie’s shoulders was a natural one as the two continued to kiss, tongues weaving back and forth even as Pearl’s fingers drew up Connie’s back, working at pulling her muscle shirt away. As they rocked back and forth and Pearl’s tender entrance was claimed by Connie’s length the garment was finally shoved away, leaving both women almost completely bare. The dark flesh of the human was set against the pale tones of the gem, with only Connie’s piercings and tattoos and Pearl’s forehead gem to set it apart.

It was slow and passionate, as gentle as any moment either woman had ever known. The bed barely creaked as Connie rocked back and forth on her knees, drawing her inches to the entrance of Pearl and then plunging back inside of her again. She didn’t spare Pearl any part of her and always made sure to drive in to the very hilt, but never was she hard or callous or anything less than obsessed with her teacher’s pleasure. The steady grinding of her hips paid compliment to the teasing her hands offered to Pearl’s breasts or waist, and before long the kisses that peppered the gem’s mouth started to slink further south. It was there the human’s tongue and lips claimed Pearl’s shoulders, throat, and the upper crest of her chest...anywhere she could lay press after press of affection to show how much she adored her.

It was difficult to tell just how long it had gone on, with the gradual pace of two newfound lovers enjoying one another setting the tone. Neither woman was in any particular hurry and they both would’ve been content if the night lasted for many hours to come, many hours where their bodies were pressed in close and student and teacher enjoyed a most intimate of connections. Pearl’s folds had grown wet and burned hot with hunger and desire, though she was still very much overwhelmed with it all. Every squeeze of Connie’s length into her depths made her shudder all the hotter, and her ankles locked tight across the girl’s back. Soon Connie was going faster and faster while still maintaining their intimacy and it was clear that something was rising between them; something that would bring their passion to a head. The sweat on Connie’s brow and the strained look on her beautiful features was enough to tell Pearl as much, and in the midst of her newfound bold hunger she rushed headlong into that crushing wave of delight. Her hands tightened on Connie’s shoulders and she pressed her mouth flush against the young woman’s ear, letting her tongue smooth over the metal rings and studs while she whispered in an urgent, desire-laced voice.

“Everything you have, Connie dear.” She whispered, just as a rocking wave of pleasure made her gasp and tighten on the girl’s rod. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t ever deny any part of you inside me…”

It was more than enough to guide Connie to a moment of tremendous climax. The young warrior’s muscles tightened as she gripped Pearl close, and her member throbbed with one last thrust into the gem’s depths. Their shared cries were soon muffled as they kissed ferociously throughout a pair of shared climaxes, tongues weaving against one another while their throats echoed with the muffled noises of delight. As Connie steadily emptied herself inside of Pearl the gem’s legs tightened and locked around the young woman even further; ankles crossed hard behind her back as she squeezed with every ounce of strength she could muster. This new, stunning experience was enough to drive Pearl to the brink of a madness she had never quite known; not with Rose, not with the beauty she had once met at the convenience store, not with...not with anyone but her flawless, beautiful student.

The two continued kissing long after their climaxes subsided, and as they eased away from their moment of passion Pearl’s folds remained tight around Connie’s member. The proof of their joy with one another was steadily leaking out of the seam between their flesh, glazed across Pearl’s thighs and slick around the rim of Connie’s length. Neither woman seemed particularly eager to pull apart and break that bond; however, and when their lips parted Connie was the first to speak in an admittedly fatigued but joyful tone.

“Pearl, that was...wow!” She swallowed, and couldn’t stop a sudden giggle from rising into her throat. Despite her years and the muscles that had found their way upon her, she still had the same shining, sweet disposition as the girl Pearl met so long ago. “I never knew it would feel like that, I...I wasn’t even sure gems could even do that! I mean, once I walked in on Peridot and Lapis, but...uh...they weren’t…” A tiny cough, and she gave a slightly sheepish look. “...they weren’t doing it right. At all.”

“Connie, dear, it was absolutely glorious.” Pearl swooned, still practically glowing in the aftermath. She let her hands pass up along Connie’s arms; one of them sweeping across her beautiful tattoos, and then finally they perched to hold at her shoulders. For a long moment she studied her, memorizing every detail on the human’s face, all while she felt the steady leak of nectar down the inside of her thighs. Finally she pushed forward to kiss the girl once more, and when she spoke it was a tone laced with the faintest hint of sadness. “I’m not looking forward to when you leave, Connie. It was hard enough when you left before we discovered...this.”

There was a weight to her words, a weight that couldn’t be avoided. Even as their naked, sweat-licked bodies remained joined at their laps, both women felt the creeping darkness of sadness pass over them. It was a truly mournful thought indeed; being separated after discovering they had such a connection, but sometimes there were easy solutions to the most complex of problems. Connie brought a new, tiny smile to her lips, and as she whispered to Pearl her hips drew forward to give the gem a steady, slow thrust within her. The feeling of Connie’s still-hard member was enough to make Pearl blush, but nowhere near on the level that Connie’s words managed.

“...well, my motorcycle can fit us both.”

It was an invitation if Pearl had ever heard one, and the gem could only barely contain her enthusiasm. It was with a sudden cry that she threw her arms tighter around the young woman, squeezing her fierce and passionately while surging forward with a sudden push. Her excitement was so great that Connie ended up falling backward from her position, landing on the bed and effectively switching positions with her older lover. Soon Pearl was on top, straddling her student’s waist and gazing down at her with a look of absolute passion and adoration on her face. With Connie’s length still pressed deep inside of her, the gem gazed down at her dark skinned student, caressed her fondly on her cheeks, and finally whispered with a loving, tender tone.

“We’ll need to buy another helmet.” A small price to pay in exchange for the happiness that it could bring. Pearl soon descended once more, pressing her mouth to the human’s to kiss her with an unrestrained passion, and on instinct her hips started to rock back and forth to grind Connie’s length within her. Connie, with a giggle rising in her throat, brought her arms up and around Pearl’s slender body and clutched the gem close to her heart. Travelling on the road was lonely indeed, and she had never quite felt for anyone the way she did about her former teacher. A new life of travelling and adventure with her lover at her side? It was definitely the sort of life experience that was worth skipping college for.

While the two made love again, seamlessly shifting into an evening of pure desire, Pearl’s heart started to mend swiftly. Though some of the other gems would be surprised when they discovered that Pearl and Connie ran off together, both women knew that they’d understand. Perhaps they’d even send them a few letters for the road.

But Pearl herself would never have to be content with mere letters again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot more romantic than my usual work, but that's really fun to do sometimes! I tell ya, I labored over this one because I've wanted to do some Pearl/Connie stuff for a while. My initial idea was a lot closer to the ultra porny stuff I usually do, but I like how the sweeter take ended up. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading it! If you like my work, please [follow me on the tumblrs as you kids do.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> For the artist whose work inspired this piece, please check out [CubedCoconut](http://cubedcoconut.tumblr.com) if you don't already! You'll be glad you did. Seriously, his Pearl art will give you impulses.


End file.
